


EASTER SURPRISE

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BOTH MEN GET A SURPRISE ON EASTER SUNDAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	EASTER SURPRISE

Two men lay limbs tangled together in bed asleep as a phone rang waking the blonde instantly, He tried to move the raven haired man from his shoulder wit out waking him but clearly wasn’t successful.

“It’s Sunday and Easter leave it” came a mumbled protest.

“I can’t Merlin, it must be important it’s only seven thirty!” Arthur sat up after dislodging his lover and picked up his mobile “Pendragon” he said still half asleep. There was a pause then a “You have to be joking!”

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at the blonde worried, who would ring this early on Easter Sunday.

“OK given me half an hour but this better be serious” the blonde swung his legs out of bed then turned at kissed the other man. “Sorry love, all the alarms have go off at work and the police want me there, hopefully I won’t be long”

“You have to be joking, why can’t your father be there? He had you working Friday this isn’t right. So one of the lower minions why you?” Merlin had gone from half asleep to annoyed.

“Father has gone away, he left late Friday night. And it was our offices that were broken into” Arthur was already heading to the bathroom. “I’ll make it up to you I promise”

Merlin heard the shower start so got up and went to put the kettle on, the least he could do was make his boyfriend a coffee before he left. It wasn’t after all his fault. Five minutes later Arthur walked out already doing his tie up, Merlin smirked.

“You could have just thrown on jeans and a t shirt” he told the blonde as the other man picked up the coffee and took an appreciative sip.

“I am going to the office Merlin, I am the Vice President I can’t go in looking like a slob” Arthur picked up his car keys and with a peek to his boyfriends cheek “I will get back as soon as I can love”

After he had left Merlin went and had a shower and got dressed. He was awake now so just as well get some work done since the planned day had been ruined. Merlin sat at his desk and started writing. The one thing about being an author was his work was totally flexible, depending on his flow. He was writing the third story in a fantasy series about his favourite subject… dragons and mythical beasts. Arthur had laughed when he had read the first in the series, it had featured a unicorn. Merlin smiled as he remembered the look on Arthurs face “Unicorns Merlin just how gay can you be?” Merlin still couldn’t really understand how a unicorn could be a symbol of the gay state when they were supposed to show purity.

Merlin had been working for an hour when the doorbell rang. Standing up from his desk he walked to the door muttering, he hated to be interrupted mid-flow. Who would be calling before nine on Easter Sunday? He opened the door and found a delivery man stood there. “Sign here please?” came the gruff rejoinder.

Merlin took the form and signed it, more rubbish for Arthur, the man was a fool for the latest gadget “I wasn’t expecting deliveries today” Merlin told the man sympathetically “I thought you would have the day off”

“Special job lots of dough couldn’t turn it down, mind you I was expecting it to be for a bird” the man looked Merlin up and down “Mind you, you look like a bit of weight wouldn’t hurt” with that he wheeled in a trolley on which was the largest chocolate egg Merlin had ever seen. It would only just fit through the door. Merlin glanced at the form he signed and it was for him not Arthur.  
“Ummm thank you” the man had somehow unladed the egg and was leaving. Merlin shut the door and walked round the egg noticing for the first time the label. 

‘I am a dragon egg, call me from my shell please….Arthur sent me because he loves you’ 

Merlin smiled to himself and sat and looked at the egg it would be such a shame to break it. He decided to wait for Arthur to get home. After all he had clearly planned his for some time. Merlin walked into their bedroom and opened his bedside draw and removed the Kinder egg he had got Arthur and smiled to himself. Then he went to prepare a breakfast for Arthur when he got back. Once he had everything ready so he could just cook it he went back into the lounge to look at the enormous egg, he hoped Arthur would be back soon. No longer able to concentrate on his writing he sat and waited.

After a few moments he heard a noise, after investigating he found it was coming from the egg. “Well you are a baby dragon I suppose” So feeling like a real chump he took a line from his first book he stood up and feeling glad that Arthur wasn’t here to hear him “As your dragon lord I call you Aithusa from your egg”

To his surprise there was a knocking from inside the egg and a large crack appeared as Merlin watched. Then as the two sides split apart Merlin burst out laughing in shock. Appearing from the egg was Arthur dressed up in a dragon costume. With a hammer in his hand. “I was beginning to think I would be in here all day”

He then found his arms full of Merlin as the other man hugged him “That was so cute I just wished I had filmed it. There was no emergency was there”

“You are quick Merlin, No I had to get and get myself sealed into the egg and delivered. Happy Easter love and I have one other present for you” With that he knelt down and looked up at Merlin “Merlin you have become the most important person in my life I love you more than I thought it possible to love anyone will you marry me?” 

“Oh yes!” Arthur slipped a gold band on Merlin’s finger “The gold is from Wales the home of your dragon” Merlin looked at the ring it was engraved with a dragon running all the way round. “But you also have me your very own Pratdragon”

All of sudden Merlin looked disappointed “Thank you Arthur that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me but now I don’t think I can give you your gift.” He went to the table and picked up the kinder egg and handed it to Arthur.

“You remembered!” Arthur smiled he had told Merlin the previous Easter that he could remembered his nanny buying him a Kinder egg and liking it better than the expensive eggs his father had got him because he liked the cheap gift inside. Arthur opened the egg in double quick time as he saw the gift in the plastic casing he smiled. A plain gold band.

Merlin looked at Arthur “You see I was going to ask you” 

He took the ring for Arthur’s hand “Will you please marry me and make my life full?”

“Oh Merlin of course I will, sorry to spoil your surprise. How on earth did you get it in there?

“There’s a dozen of those cases and the silly gifts in the draw I kept breaking the halves. It took me ages, then I had to stick them together again.” Merlin explained. 

Arthurs face lit up “As to filming I set up a camera so don’t worry. I rigged the room with cameras when you were shopping yesterday and started them remotely when I was delivered. Now let me get out of this silly costume.”

Merlin gave Arthur a sly smile “Don’t I always wondered what it would be like to be made love to by a dragon.”

“You see yourself as a damsel do you? You’re a pervert” Arthur picked Merlin up and they disappeared into the bed room and before it went silent Arthur’s voice said “I will have to edit that bit our before we show the film to our friends.”


End file.
